Tous à la montagne
by Evilyuffie
Summary: Nos amis de Final Fantasy partent passer quelques vacances ensemble... Crossover FF VI, VII, VIII, IX, X. T pour le language et la violence.
1. Voyage et tueries

_**Tous à la montagne !**_

Par EvilYuffie 

Disclaimer : Les personnages et tout ne m'appartiennent pas etc...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Voyage et tuerie.**

Les héros de Final Fantasy partent à la montagne en bus, et encore une fois ils partent… ensemble…

Le voyage commence, c'est Selphie qui conduit.

- Hé Séphiroth ! Hurla Seifer

- Hein ? répondit-il

- Tu veux pas virer ton épée de là ? Y'a plus de place !

- Virer ma masamune ! s'insurgea Sephiroth. Jamais ! Mais si t'a pas de place, t'as qu'à sortir et courir derrière nous !

- Tu vas voir, espèce de…

- Stop ! Interrompit Quistis, irritée. Vous allez pas recommencer !

-Ok !Ok... soupirèrent les deux méchants.

Un silence s'ensuivit, finalement brisé par la voix enthousiaste de Selphie

- La montagne! C'est top !

- C'est pas vrai ! commença Kefka, visiblement malade. Elle commence déjà à délirer !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le guignol ?

Kefka commençait à tourner au vert.

- Que tu nous gonfles ! Fermes-là un peu ! Je voudrais mourir en paix !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionna Selphie, légèrement vexée.

- Qu'aucun de nous ne sera encore en vie en arrivant si c'est toi qui conduis ! répondit-il exaspéré.

Selphie fulmina. Soudain elle eut une idée ! (Sortez le champagne !)

- Terraaaaaa ! cria-t-elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Le monsieur habillé en clown, il a dit que tu ressemblais à un travelo !

Kefka fut prit d'une soudaine panique.

- Hein ? Non, c'est pas v…HHHAAAAAAA !

Terra s'était transformée en Esper et avait balancer Kefka par la fenêtre.

Selphie ne cacha pas son sourire satisfait.

--o--

Alors que l'avant du bus semblait devenir plus calme, le reste du bus était une autre histoire.

- Super ! Super ! Super ! La montagnemontagnemontagne !

Squall se tourna vers une Yuffie complètement surexcitée.

- Ho non ! Pas encore ! soupira-t-il exaspéré.

- Squall, commença Quistis, en tant que chef de la BGU, tu dois…

- …Montrer l'exemple aux étudiants, anciens et nouveaux et gnagnagni et gnagnagna ! finit-il irrité.

Quistis regarda sévèrement Squall.

-Bon, bon… marmonna-t-il avant de se lever.

- Ecoutez-tous ! annonça-t-il bien fort, le prochain qui me pompe l'air, je le balance par la fenêtre…

Quistis s'apprêta à le réprimander, mais seul un « SQUA… HHHAAAAAA ! » se fit entendre. Le chef des Seeds l'avait balancé par la fenêtre.

- …comme ça ! termina-t-il.

- OUAIS ! hurla Seifer en sautant de joie. Vive la Liberté ! Quistis est plus là !

Tout le monde fit sauter le champagne.

- Squall, tu peux aussi virer Tifa ? demanda Linoa. Elle prend toute la place !

- M… Même pas vrai, rétorqua la concernée, la poitrine écrasée entre les sièges.

- On pourrait lui couper ce qui gène ! proposa Sephiroth.

- Essayes un peu ! menaça Cloud.

- Tu me feras quoi sinon ? demanda le grand méchant, rigolard.

- Heu… J'sais pas… Squall ! T'as pas le droit de laisser une fille se faire découper !

Squall analysa la situation, puis soupira une nouvelle fois, quand même embêté pour Linoa.

- Bon, Séphiroth, fais pas ça. J'ai un portable, alors je peux appeler ta mère.

Il leva les mains, prit de panique.

- Non, non, non. C'est bon, je le ferai pas !

- Toi Tifa, bouges ! Va à l'arrière!

- Peux pas… coincer… ! fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Attends ! J'vais t'aider ! se proposa Linoa

Elle se mit contre la fenêtre et donna de grands coups sur Tifa pour la dégager ce qui sembla beaucoup lui plaire (à Linoa, ça plait à Linoa, pas de confusion !).

- Hé ! fit Cloud qui ne semblait pas apprécier le traitement subit par son amie.

- On dirait que ça marche pas… Je sais ! (Wow !) Séphiroth ! Va couper le siège !

Séphiroth se leva et se dirigea vers Tifa, il prit son épée, la mis en arrière…

« HHHAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH ! »

Un long silence s'installa. Tout le monde se tourna.

- Ohooh…fit Sephiroth peu rassuré.

Evidemment, Aéris s'était pris l'épée en plein dans la poitrine.

- Ho non ! Regardes ce que t'as fait ! se plaignit Locke.

- Pas fait exprès… murmura Sephiroth tout peunaud.

- Bon, y'a qu'une chose à faire…commença Squall d'un air enuyé. 

Tout le monde se regarda en approuvant.

Cloud et Séphiroth la prirent et la balancèrent dehors.

- Cool ! Y'a plus de place maintenant ! s'enthousiasma Seifer

- Ouais, mais elle a tout sali ! râla Locke.

- Baaah !Y'a qu'à utiliser Tifa comme serpillière, sa poitrine doit bien frotter ! proposa Linoa en souriant.

Cloud dégaina son épée et la pointa sur cette dernière.

- Répètes ! la menaça-t-il.

- Ranges ton « couteau » ou ça ira mal pour toi ! dit Squall en dégainant à son tour.

- Ah ouais ! C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Il chargea sur Squall. Celui-ci resta indifférent lorsqu'il commença à dire

« Lionhea… »

Cloud s'arrêta pétrifié.

-Non ! C'est bon, j'arrête !

Pendant ce temps, Tifa était toujours coincée

- Help… Peux plus respirer… ! articula-t-elle péniblement.

- Hohohoho ! Cloud, le trouillard! Hurla Sephiroth en rigolant

- La ferme ! s'indigna l'ex Soldat.

--o--

D'un coup, la voiture se mit à zigzaguer dans tout les sens.

- Bas les pattes ! se débattit Selphie. Touches pas le volant ! Dégages !

- Conduire ! Conduireconduireconduire ! cria Yuffie comme une folle, les mains fortement agrippés au volant.

- Mais, elle est cinglée !

- On le savait déjà, remarqua le chevalier balafré.

- La regarde pas en face surtout ! lui rappela Terra.

Malheureusement, Selphie se tourna vers Yuffie et fut horrifiée en la regardant.

Elle sauta par la fenêtre avec un grand : « HHHYYYYAAAAAA ! »

Yuffie prit le volant, le bus tourna dangereusement vers le fossé de la route.

- Faut l'arrêter ! paniqua Celes.

- Regardez ! pointa Linoa du doigt. La montagne ! Y faut faire attention, elle risque de nous faire tomber dans le vide !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Terra. On va crever, si on la regarde ! Elle a trop une tronche abominable !

Pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient tous, Yuffie testa les manettes et finit par ouvrir la porte. Malheureusement (heureusement en fait), une de ses matérias tomba et roula dehors. Elle se jeta à l'extérieur pour la rattraper en hurlant : « MATERRRIIAAAAAAA ! »

Puis pendant une seconde environ, tout le monde resta fixé sur la place du chauffeur laissé à l'abandon par le monst…heu… par Yuffie.

- Le volant ! se mirent-ils à hurler en essayant de l'attraper.

Trop tard, le bus allait tomber dans le vide. Mais soudain, il se redressa et retourna sur la route.

Un type en bleu avec une cape rouge le ramenait sur le chemin.

- C'est… Superman ? demanda Linoa, intriguée.

- Qu'est-ce qui fout là ? se demanda Cloud à voix haute

Superman, de dehors faisait des grands sourires en les saluant.

Squall l'observa en baillant.

- On avait pas besoin de ça ! fit-il en baillant.

- T'inquiètes pas ! Je m'en occupes ! annonça Sephiroth.

Il monta sur le toit.

- Est-ce que ça va ? interrogea Superman

- Pas de problème ! Supernova !

- HHHHHAAAAAAAAA !

- Heureusement quand même qui nous avait remis sur la route ! commenta Linoa en regardant le Superman à moitié cramé tomber de la montagne

- Ha oui…acquiesça Tifa, toujours coincée. Bon, vous m'aider… ?

--o--

Séphiroth retourna dans le bus.

- T'aurais dû rester dehors ! lui dit Locke

- Quoi !

- STOP ! s'enragea Squall. Si vous voulez vous battre descendez ! Sinon, vous la fermé ! Le premier qui me fais chier je le descend !

Sur ceux, il s'asseya sur un siège et tenta de dormir.

- Quel rabat-joie ! murmura Seifer

Cloud acquiesça.

- C'est sûr…appuya Tifa, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Heu… un coup de main… SVP !

Il y eut un léger silence.

- Si on s'amusait ? proposa Celes qui s'ennuyait à mourir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous sortir ? pensa Sephiroth

- Ecoutez bien ! dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

Tout le monde devint tout pâle.

- Ho my herooOOOoO… Hééééééé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…BOUM !

-Vous auriez pu vous arrêtez quand même, avant de la balancer par la fenêtre ! remarqua Linoa.

-Non, ça nous ferait perdre du temps ! grommela Sephiroth

Locke se pencha à la fenêtre, regardant le corps de Celes roulé sur la route.

Heu… désolé Celes ! cria-t-il. Mais t'inquiète pas, je t'appellerai en arrivant !

-Pitié… sauvez-moi… ! s'époumona (sachant qu'elle s'étouffe lol) Tifa.

N'y faisant pas attention, Seifer s'approcha de Sephiroth en murmurant :

-Les vacances s'annoncent bien maintenant qu'on s'est débarrassé des fouteurs de merde ! Mais… (jetant des regards sur Squall) il en reste un !

Sephiroth acquiesça.

--o--

C'est alors que Terra se précipita vers eux.

-Hé ! Venez voir ça ! On a un passager clandestin ! annonça t-elle en pointant du doigt le fond du bus.

Seifer et Sephitoth éclatèrent de rire

-C'est la meilleure pitrerie qu'il est faite !

-Dites, moi… aussi j'aimerais voir…tenta une énième fois la pauvre Tifa.

Encore une fois personne ne sembla faire attention.

-Hoéé ! hurla Locke par la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce tu fous là le clown ?

-Aide moi au lieu de dire des conneries ! s'enragea Kefka, trainé par le véhicule.

-Ouahahaha ! Il s'est coincé une jambe sous le bus !

Séphiroth et Seifer éclatèrent encore de rire.

-Bon bon…soupira Terra. Ce n'est pas drôle si Kefka est pas là pour que je le frappe ! Irvine, arrêtes toi !

Ce dernier accepta et stoppa le bus.

Tout le monde descendit.

-S'il vous plait, supplia Tifa… aidez-moi… ! Je veux… sortir… !

Après quelques tumultes, Kefka fut libéré et tout le monde commença à remonter dans le bus, mais…

« STOP ! »

-Hein ? 

Sephiroth, intrigué, se retourna.

- OUAAHHHHHH ! fit-il en gueulant, le visage horrifié. C'est… C'est…

Il chopa Seifer, le balança dans le bus et hurla à Irvine de démarrer.

-VITE ! C'est Quistis, elle nous a rattrapper !

-NAAAANNN ! cria tout le monde en chœur. On se casse !

Une Quistis à priori très énervé courait vers le véhicule qui démarra en trombe.

-Arrêtez vous !

Le véhicule s'éloigna rapidement.

-Arrêtez !

-Qu'est-ce tu dis Quistis ? hurla Sephiroth par la fenêtre. Je t'entend pas !

-**STOP** !

Deux minutes plus tard, loin derrière, on ne voyait plus qu'un gros nuage de fumée noire au-dessus de la route.

- J'vous préviens, on s'arrête plus ! maugréa Locke

Le calme semblait enfin s'installé un peu dans le bus. Kefka à peine remis de son petit voyage, s'arrêta devant une Tifa visiblement en mauvaise posture.

-Ohhh ! Génial ! Je viens à peine de revenir, et y'a déjà quelqu'un entrain de crever !

-Je ne vois… pas ce qu'il y a… de génial… moi… ! s'étouffa-t-elle

Arriva un Cloud, la tête entre les mains et les yeux écarquillés.

-Tifa ! Mais pourquoi tu nous a pas rappelé qu'on devait te sauver ?

Tifa, qu'en a marre, arrive à se décoincer toute seule et fout une claque magistrale à Cloud !

Seifer ne put contenir un fou rire.

-Houla ! Ca doit faire mal ça !

-Tu veux essayer pour voir ! le menaça Tifa.

Seifer pâlit et répondit par la négative.

-Houu ! Seifer à peur d'une fille ! se moqua Sephiroth. WAHAHAHA !

-La ferme ! J'ai été traumatisé à cause de la « platesse » bleue !

-Qui est une platesse ! s'insurgea la concernée (Linoa pour ceux qui ont pas suivi hihi)

-Ben to… il s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lança. Heu non personne.

S'ensuivit une discussion musclée entre le blond balafré et la planche à pain. Sephiroth dessinait des fleurs sur le visage d'un Squall endormi.

Terra courrait partout à la recherche du clown (qui est caché sous un siège)

-Kefka ! Où tu te caches encore ?

-Je… J'suis aller faire un tour !

--o--

« OINNNN ! » (bruit de klaxon, no coment pour le bruitage…c'est un klaxon de luxe en série limité lol)

-C'est quoi ça ?

Ils regardèrent tous par la fenêtre.

-Ho hoooo ! s'exclama Seifer. Regardez moi qui voilà ! La Princesse des ruines, et sa cohue !

Dehors, il y avait Grenat, dans une superbe voiture, avec Djidane, Beate et Steiner.

Un long silence s'ensuivit ou tout le monde fixait les quatre abrut…personnes dehors. Sephiroth finit par se lever et ouvrant la trappe au plafond s'apprêta à monter sur le toit.

-Bon, je vais leur souhaiter un bon voyage !

Nouveau silence.

-Un bon voyage ? s'étonna Tifa.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis quelque chose comme « Supernova ! » se fit entendre sur le toit. D'un coup, la voiture de Grenat explosa à moitié et se barra dans le décor.

-Ha, je vois !

-Ca m'aurait étonné qui fasse pas ça ! remarqua le chevalier blond.

-Ha oui, fa m'éfonne fa non flus ! ajouta Cloud, trois dents en moins et la gueule couverte de bleus

Puis la voix d'Irvine se fit entendre, annonçant ce que tout le monde attendait.

-Hé tout le monde ! On est arrivé !

Chacun poussa un gros soupir de soulagement à cette nouvelle.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre, réédité. La suite va mettre un peu de temps à arriver vu que je dois les réécrire aussi. Bye !

Prochain chapitre : INSTALLATION DE LA TUERIE OU TUERIE DE L'INSTALLATION ?


	2. Tueries

**Disclaimer : Final Fantasy ne m'appartient, etc etc... et encore moins mon beau FF 8 snif **(sinon Linoa serait resté dans l'espace...)

Bref, désolée de ce long retard. Ce chapitre devait être mis en ligne pendant les vacances, mais mon travail en a décidé autrement -.-

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Installation de la tuerie ou tuerie de l'installation ? 

Nos héros de Final Fantasy sont enfin arrivé à leur hôtel, où ils passeront les vacances d'hiver. Après l'arrivé du bus, de nouveaux arrivant débarquent.

Sephiroth était devant l'hôtel, il se repo… hum… il att… heu… il glande.  
L'arrivé d'un véhicule attira son attention, c'était une grande voiture blanche et rouge.

-Une ambulance ?

Kefka apparut d'on ne sait où.

-Une ambulance ! Où ça ?

-Tiens, voilà le clown de service !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit la vieille ?

-Qui t'appelle « vieille » sale nain !

-Toi ! Espèce de gr… hu ?

-Hein ?

« GRRRRRRRRRRR ! »  
Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

-Que… ?

Les deux méchants tournèrent la tête vers l'ambulance, et poussèrent un cri aigu.

-Naaaaaaaaaaannnnn ! hurla Sephiroth la tête entre les mains. Qui… Quistis !

La jeune femme leur lançait des éclairs, sans oublier le grand nuage noir au-dessus de sa tête.  
Kefka sentit des gouttes de sueurs se former sur son visage, il tenta de s'éloigner rapidement.

-Hum… Bon, ben salut Sephiroth, je te laisse avec ta copine !

-QUOI ? A toi l'honneur !

Il prit Kefka par le col et le balança sur Quistis avant de filer en courant. Il entendit un « SALE CONNARD ! » venir de la direction où Kefka se faisait gentiment tué.

* * *

Sephiroth déboula dans l'hôtel en courant, les bras en l'air, complètement affolé. 

-Sauve qui peut ! La Terreur est revenu !

-Pourquoi ? T'étais parti quelque part ? demanda Seifer de sa chambre.

_BOUMMM !_

Le blond se retrouva carbonisé dans sa chambre.

-Vraiment susceptible lui…

-Elle est là ! Elle est là ! continua Sephiroth qui gigotait dans tout les sens.

Squall sortit de sa chambre. Il resta interdit devant la vision du rival de Cloud sautant partout en s'arrachant les cheveux.

-Quoi ? Qui est là ?

-La princesse Leïa !

-La princesse ! elle est ici !

Il y eut un long silence. Les deux hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux. 10 secondes plus tard, ils tapaient joyeusement l'auteur d'une certaine fanfic.  
Sephiroth : Ne nous fait pas dire n'importe quoi ! (EY : Gomen gomen… !)  
Bref reprenons.

-C'est QUISTIS !

Tout le monde sorti de sa chambre en hurlant « QUISTIS ! »

D'un coup, un petit objet multicolore traversa la pièce pour s'éclater contre un mur. En glissa un être étrange autrefois reconnaissable sous le nom de Kefka.

-La salope… est dans… la place.

Moment de silence.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Gros remue-ménage. Tout le monde se mit à gueuler et à courir dans tous les sens.

-Vite ! Cassons-nous !

-Où sont mes soutiens-gorge ?

-J'ai perdu mon trench-coat !

-Ma gunblade !

-Qui a marché sur ma masamune !

-Angel ! Où es-tu ?

-Kyahahahahaha ! (un point à celui qui trouve de qui vient cette réplique pleine de sens lol Mais bon c'est pas dur)

D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Tout le monde se figea en voyant apparaître Quistis accompagné d'Adel, Ultimécia et Branet.  
« WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH ! »  
Tout le monde essaya de s'enfuir.

-Quelle horreur ! paniqua Tifa. Elles est venu avec une armée de monstres !

Quistis silencieuse, observa la scène quelques instants avant de souffler « ………………Orbital ! »  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

C'est ainsi que finit la première journée où les ¾ du hall d'entrées avait fini en morceaux.

* * *

Le lendemain, le calme était revenu. Sephiroth, Seifer, Cloud et Kefka (eux encore !) étaient dehors.  
Un bus arriva. Et en sortit un troupea… heu… un groupe de personnes. 

-Putain Kimahri ! T'as des puces ou quoi ? fit un Tidus gesticulant dans tout les sens pour se gratter.

-Tidus n'aurait pas à se gratter si il prenait sa douche de temps en temps, se contenta de répondre la créature bleue.

-Ta gueule ! Moi, je prends des bains dans les lacs !

-_On se demande ce que tu y fais d'autre aussi…_ se demanda Auron.

-Bon, moi je vais faire un tour ! annonça Sephiroth ennuyé.

-Hé ! Deux minutes la vieille ! fit Seifer.

-_La vieille ?_ Qu'est-ce t'as dit !

-J'ai un compte à régler avec toi !

-Moi ? Parce que tu penses pouvoir rivaliser avec moi ! HAHAHAHA !

-Y'a rien de drôle !

-Ridicule ! Aucun de vous ne peut me battre !

-Quoi ? se vexa Kefka. Très bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Les trois méchants se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant _quelques heures._

-Très bien, on va se battre ! dit Sephiroth très sérieux.

Apparut alors Kuja et Seymour qui sortait d'on ne sait où.

-Et nous ? On est des méchant aussi !

-Ok !

* * *

Dans l'hôtel.  
Cloud qui était rentré depuis longtemps soupira. 

-Pfiou ! Y fait chaud là-dedans !

Tifa arriva et s'approcha lentement de lui.

-Ha ! Te voilà mon beau Cloudy !

-_Cloudy ?_ pensa Cloud troublé. Quoi ?

Tifa se serra contre lui rendant l'ex-Soldat plus rouge que ce qu'il y a de rouge (dire plus rouge qu'une tomate me semblait trop banal lol).

-Allons, ne fais pas l'innocent !

-Mais mais mais...

Pour tout arranger, la voix d'Aerith, qui avait réssucité d'une façon inconnue, se fit entendre en direction des chambres.

-Houhou ! Cloud ! Je t'attends !

-QUOI ! Tu me trompes avec la zombie ? fit Tifa choquée, faisant encore plus rougir Cloud (si c'était possible).

-Mais mais mais...

-ELLE EST MORTE !

Tifa monta dans les chambres.

-Mais mais mais...

Dans une des chambres.

-Hein ?

-Sale petite salope ! hurla Tifa face à Aerith.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la silliconné !

-T'as quelque chose contre ma belle poitrine ?

-Légèrement grosse, non ?

-Au moins, j'en ai une ! Pas comme l'aut' platesse en short !

Bien sûr, comme par enchantement, la concernée déboula dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit la bouffonne silliconnée ?

-Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup !

-Elle me cherche Miss boîte à gants !

-Boîte à g… ? Aerith s'interrompit avant de partir dans un fou rire « HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

-Que… ?

-Ouais ouais ! reprit Linoa. De grosses formes mais rien d'utiles à l'intérieur !

-Salope !

Elle fonça sur Linoa, celle-ci esquiva. Tifa trébucha et tomba dans les escaliers. De la chambre on entendit Cloud.

-TIFAAAAAA ! Qui a fait ça ?

-C'est Linoa ! répondit Aerith, toute innocente.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Pétasse !

-T'es morte ! menaça Cloud en arrivant.

Il dégaina son épée.

Squall apparut à son tour.

-Oses faire ce crime et t'es mort !

-Quoi ? Te mêles pas de ça l'introverti !

- Sale hérisson !

Ils se battirent l'un contre l'autre.

-Omnislash !

-Lionheart !

-Copieur !

-Ta gueule !

Les deux filles observèrent le combat quelques instants

-Bon, et si on allait boire un thé ! proposa Aerith à Linoa

-Pourquoi pas ! Mais au fait, c'est toi qui as dit que c'était moi qui avait éclaté Tifa, non ?

La vendeuse de fleurs pâlit.

-Heu… Allons, c'était pour rire !

-Ha oui ? Moi aussi je connais une bonne blague !

-De quoi ?

Linoa siffla Angel.

-Phantasm !

-ARRGGGHHH !

-Elle est drôle, non ? fit-elle devant le corps ensanglanté d'Aerith.

-Sal… ope ……… Attaque finale…

Linoa devint toute pâle à son tour.

-Bahamut… zero… !

-AAARGGGHHHH !

Squall se jeta sur Linoa.

-Linoa ! Naann !

-Nooon ! hurla Cloud en imitant Squall avec Aerith.

-GRRRR ! C'est cette sale zombie qui t'as fait ça, hein ? Je vais la trancher !

-Qui est une zombie ! Tu seras déjà mort avant ! Tu vas payer pour ce qu'a fait ta platesse à Aeris !

* * *

A l'extérieur. 

-Enfoiré ! ragea Seifer

-De rien ! répondit Sephiroth, narquois.

-Je… vais te tuer… Séphiroth ! fit Kefka à terre, à moitié mort.

Sephiroth mis Seifer à terre, puis s'approcha de Kefka qui gisait au sol. Il lui foutu un petit coup de pied et Kefka s'effondra complètement.

-Tu disais ?

-Mega atomnium ! entendit-il hurler.

Sephiroth se retourna en sentant un petit picotement dans le dos.

-C'était quoi ça ? s'étonna Sephiroth

-OUUIIIINNNNN ! se mit à pleurer Kuja, desespéré. Pourquoi mes sorts font rien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, commença Seymour (avec sa douce voix merdique, _je parle bien sûr de sa voix us ! lol_), je vais te libérer de ta peine.

Kuja détalla en un quart de seconde en hurlant « OUARGHHH ! Ca y est, il recommence à dire n'importe quoi ! »

-Comment ça "n'importe quoi" ? demanda le guado, vexé.

Après avoir regardé ce petit échange sans rien dire, Seifer s'approcha de Seymour, pointant son doigt vers lui.

-Ha ! Pour parler tu t'en sors bien, mais pour le reste que de la merde !

-Hooo ! Tu veux qu'on vérifie ça, petit Seed ?

-Ou… ouais ! Tu vas voir ! répondit le blond en avalant sa salive. Puis, il invoqua Alexander.  
Pendant ce temps, Sephiroth dormait tranquillement sur un tronc d'arbre pourri, et d'horribles corbeaux volaient majestueusement autour de lui.

-Mort douce ! dit simplement Seymour. Après quoi Alexander mourut dans d'atroce souffrance.

-Merde ! pesta Seifer

-Haahaha ! Ca ne sert à rien de te battre pauvre créature.

-Putain, il est parent avec Yunalesca ou quoi ?

C'est alors que Yuna arriva d'on ne sait où.

-Oui ? fit-elle. Quelqu'un m'a… ? HAAAAAAAAAAA ! Seymour !

-Yuna ! Tu es là !

Silence.

-Au secours ! Il va me violer ! hurla-t-elle en s'enfuyant à toute jambe, suivit par un Seymour à la langue pendante.

-Reviens ! Allez quoi !

L'ex-chevalier cligna des yeux plusieurs secondes, fixant l'endroit où se tenait le guado quelques instants avant. Trente secondes après, Seymour attérit devant Seifer, complétement crâmé.

-Houla ! Ca devait être torride pour que tu sois dans cet état ! rigola le blond.

-La ferme !

-Haha ! Bon, il n'en reste plus qu'un !

Il se tourna vers Sephiroth qui dormait toujours.

-Crossfire ! cria Seifer en chargeant vers lui.…………………………………………………………………… Cling !

Un grand nuage de fumée se forma après l'impact. Seifer recula de quelques pas et tenta de discerner une quelconque forme à travers.

-Je l'ai eu ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

-Non !

Seifer serra la mâchoire en voyant apparaître son ennemi, masamure en main. Il fixait l'ex-chevalier. Ce dernier avait étrangement pâlit.

-Tu crois pouvoir me battre avec des attaques aussi ridicule ! demanda Sephiroth d'un air narquois.

-C'était qu'un prélude !

-Alors, viens ! Montre moi ta force !

Seifer leva son arme une nouvelle fois, prêt à attaquer. Il hésita un instant, puis le chargea.

-Supernova ! hurla Sephiroth.

-Hu… ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Le grand méchant sourit de satisfaction devant l'épais nuage de fumée au milieu duquel était étalé le pauvre Seifer.

-Tu ne mérites pas de te battre contre moi ! fit Sephiroth en s'éloignant. Moi, le boss tout puissant qui n'ai peur de rien !

"OMNISLASH !"

-NOOONNN ! cria-t-il en se jetant à terre

…………………………………………………………………

-Hein ? Que… ?

* * *

Retour à l'intérieur, si on peut appeler ça encore un intérieur. 

-LIONHEART ! attaqua Squall

-Urgh ! Re- Omnislash ! contre-attaqua Cloud.

-Argh !

Linoa (elle était pas cramé ?), Selphie, Yuna, Ellone, et Shu se tenaient derrière Squall, habillées en pom-pom girl en hurlant « Allez Squall ! Vas-y ! »  
Derrière Cloud, il y avait Tifa (elle était pas KO ?), Aeris (elle aussi ?), Marlène, Dagga, Rikku, comme les autres filles « Vas-y Cloud ! Ouaiiiis !»  
Bon évidemment cela créa certaines divergences, qui menèrent les deux groupes à utiliser encore une fois, leur compétences diplomatiques physiques…  
C'est alors que Kefka, Seifer et Seymour, couverts de bandage, déboulèrent dans l'hôtel en hurlant « Au secours ! Au secours ! »  
Tout le monde s'arrêta pour les regarder.

-De quoi ? demanda Cloud intrigué.

-C'est horrible ! hurla Seifer. Une invasion de mutants !

-Non, encore pire ! reprit Kekfa. C'est des mutanteuuuh !

-Comment ça ? interrogea Squall. Quistis est déjà revenue ?

-Non, c'est…

Derrière lui déboula Terra, Rydia, Eiko, Kweena et Scarlet.

-Vous croyez qu'on est mort ? demanda Rikku en palissant.

-Je crois même qu'on est en enfer ! répondit Tifa dans le même état. La preuve, Aerith est là !

Celle-ci se tourna vers elle d'un air menaçant.

-Elle en redemande la Sillicone girl !

« Kyahahaha ! »

Après quelques secondes où nos héros regardent Scarlet, affligés, Tifa se jeta sur Aeris. Tout le monde observa la scène intensément.

-Mmmmh... on ne dirait pas comme ça mais Aeris est une vraie tigresse ! remarqua Seifer concentré.

Kefka acquiesça  
Au même moment, Terra s'approcha de Rikku.

-A propos de ta remarque tout à l'heure... lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix peu rassurante

-Heu... De quoi... tu parles ? s'inquiéta l'Al Bhed qui se raidit.

Terra eut un sourire sadique et chuchota un mot à l'oreille de la jeune fille

-Morph...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Tout le monde se figea pour se tourner vers Rikku qui se faisait balancer sur les murs.

-Super ! Qui va payer la note pour la tapisserie... ? marmonna Squall, la tête entre les mains.

-C'est pas mal en rouge... remarqua Kefka

-Haaaa ! Du rouge sanglant ! s'exclama Sephiroth. Ca fait un effet d'enfer !

Devant ce spectacle, Seifer eut un petit sourire inquiétant.

-Je sens que ces vacances vont être intéressantes… souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je vous dis au prochain chapitre, qui sera en ligne... rapidement j'espère ! 

Ciao !

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : QUI VA PAYER LA NOTE ?


End file.
